The War of The Nomads
by Michael S Barber
Summary: The battle of bonds made centuries ago, brings a seven way chess board of war and destructions, that leaves some questioning their loyalty and quest to bring the end to legends.


**The War of the Nomads**

Founding Seven War Nomads

Quin**- is a master in seven marshal arts like Jujutsu, Kempo, Ninjitsu, Aikido, Kendo, Hapkido, and Dim-Mak. One thing that makes him stand out is his long spiky hair that gives the nickname of the human pin-cushion, or Poky Pin Man. Quin started learning and mastering Ninjitsu at the age of 6, Jujutsu and Kendo at 10, Aikido at the age of 15, Hapkido at 18, and Kempo at 20 for the fun of it. At the age of 30 he spent the rest of his life mastering Dim-Mak. Quin as defeated and killed all his teachers that taught him the arts. **

**Archery**- is a master and artist of Archery, Kung-fu. One thing that makes him different was an attempt at his life that has destroyed his lower jaw. Archery and some scholars invented a device that allows archery to eat by the forms of a straw. Archery is slim and hides his lower jaw with a scarf so no one can see his injury. Archery also eats out of sight and mind, because of the uncomforted means of eating. Archery has mastered the arts of using and making bows solely on assassinating figure heads in government branches.

**Bison**- is a master in the Iron Fist and Iron Ox techniques. Bison goes by the name as the human ogre, he started training and mastering the Iron Fist at a young age, he then killed his master and started inventing his own art by controlling and training his muscles in doing so he became 7 foot tall all muscle and unstoppable. He master and created the Iron Ox technique and turned himself into a human tank. Later he settled down and became a black smith and married a young beautiful maiden that later started the 10 day massacre. Soldier killed his love and so Bison forged a hell of monster axe, and slaughter a whole town and its army.

**White Eye-** Is a lost child left in the wake of a wicked warlord, raised by wolves, and later taken in by a war general looking to revenge his own family that also killed by the same warlord. Trained basic war techniques White-eyes teaches himself brutal death blows studying his brother wolf pack. Soon White-Eye got the nickname the Wolf Slayer. Using his new master art White-Eye successfully revenge his family and the generals. The general later got greedy with his new found fame and cause the Wolf Slayer to turn on him making the Wolf Slayer wanted by most of the nation, but those that cross his path never tells the tale of their encounter.

**Freddrick**-This individual was actually a women trained as ninja assassin and well known for her seduction techniques, because of her master, she lost her honor and was out-casted as a traitor. Since now everyone know who she is she had to dress like a man and reverse the role of seduction and earn his her way back into the clan to slay her ex-master. After she succeed she then massacred the rest of the clan and their families to hide her existence from the world. She was once named Funako and now she is known as Freddrick the women hater. Master the Twin-Role of seduction Freddrick/Funako can play both sides of the coin.

**Bruce Shaw- **This poor soul was born deformed with shark characteristic and was worship like a god, because the fear of the child was a curse, because the mass killing of sharks. Japan later sailed across massacred the island tribe and taken the child of some type of side show freak to make money. Later after ten years of torture and abuse the child was sold to a medicine man, which thought would somehow create a master cure for illness, but that medicine man had other plans for the boy. Seeing the medicine man daughter was taken away and sold as a sex slave, and murder by one of the crime lords, the medicine man saw the boy as his monster like weapon to get his payback. Two years of medicine like treatment and some major surgeries the medicine man successfully created his monster. A creature of true shark characteristics and the skin and figures that makes him terrifying to look at. The boy worked on the technique calling the terror scare bite. The boy worked on butchest murdering techniques and mind tactics to end the lives of all his victims even causing the death of the medicine man himself, by a heart attack.

**Eddy Fingers- **Fingers was a master child entertainer, mastering the art of mass puppeteer techniques, and illusion arts. Fingers was also an orphan that lost his parents at a early age and grown up with other orphan children which all went their own ways leaving him to help take care of the others that was left behind. Everything was fine until a land owner and a Duke of the land decided it was time for the orphans to go knowing he couldn't make them leave on their own he stage a plan to burn it down with them in it. Fingers unaware of the plot nearly died trying to save his children just to be wounded with the lost of most of his face and a arm and leg. Fingers knew none of the town folk would help him so he takes his skill to all new level, turning his happy entertaining puppeteer techniques, and because a dark nightmarish cloud of hate and death. Cause the town to be devoured into nothingness.

**Chapter one: Master VS Assassin**

Quin Master of seven arts after defeated all his master went on a quest to find the strongest. Looking at himself as the strongest and most powerful person in the world. Quin Knew their where powerful individuals out in the world, he believe he will travel to find them and steal their techniques. After defeated his master at the age of 21 Quin, traveled town to town, island to island, discover a riddle of everlasting life.

After studding for 10 years on the riddle, he seeks out the answers. The secret states, that only a true master of power can master the souls of six others souls releasing the eternal chain of life. The scroll also gives seven locations of rare sand, which must be taken to high temple of life and death to remove seven hearts of equal powerful beings, trapping their heart eternizing in a ring of brotherhood. So Quin seeks out the sand and came across the plot of assassin of a emperor, which Quin never seen an assassin at work.

So what all master do to built their rep they challenge their competitors, and Quin not a master at this type of assassin technique had only one idea to be the target. So he makes himself know to Archery by spoiling his next job, which marks Quin as the next target to the assassin.

"We have ourselves a issue, I seen you assassinate that emperor and I purposely spoiled this one to just become a target of choice, be warn assassin I have master Ninjitsu and six other arts and I not afraid of anyone." Says Quin to Archery as he see no emotion as he feels something shoot by his face and cut is cheek as he don't even flinch as Archery raises an eyebrow.

Archery soon realizes after the third shot with his bow that this was not a normal man as he is forced to switch tactics. As he smoke bombs his escape just to realize his opponent is also vanish. Archery uses his sense of hearing to listen for Quin.

"I guess you're not as good as you though stick man, I had high hopes for you, my friend I'm afraid you must die." Says Quin as he about to stab Archery, just as he quickly steps and falls back as the two find themselves at a stalemate. Knife almost in Archery's gut and arrow almost in Quin's chest pointing at his heart. Archery tries to laugh as his scarf falls off as Quin smiles.

"I see little man you have no speech, and your a lot more skillful as I excepted, I might have something of interest, if you wish to listen to what I have to say, and not of me to call a draw with your skills I willing to except equal terms, what you say ugly." Says Quin as Archery kicks him off and shots his arrow as he expect Quin to catch it.

Quin caught the arrow as he sees a hand extend out, as Quin understand Archery has no true way to say yes he excepts the deal as he explains the plan of eternal life to Archery as a type of bond was made that day.

So Quin sits back and watches as the plot take its course and that where he meets the odd assassin named Archery. At first Quin just thought he was just another assassin he heard legends about something caught his eye about this individual from the rest of the assassins. He was a master, Quin was thrilled, and wanted the power for himself. Something stopped him, he realized he had no interest in looking assassin skills, and more interest in mastering eternal life, but he need equal to help him in his search.


End file.
